


Someone Should

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Finding Carter (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Pre-Series, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Taylor looks after Grant in their childhood, because someone has to.





	Someone Should

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Finding Carter nor am I profiting off this.

Grant never climbs into her bed, but steals a stuffed animal with each visit. Her teddy bears have teeth marks on their ears and nose. Everyone else laughs, joking that his first word will be teddy. 

Taylor allows him to, because their parents are fighting again. Mom forgot to buy him teething rings again, which makes it her fault that Grant ate part of his book. 

In her opinion, they're both at fault. 

Grant takes a giraffe tonight. Slobber soaks his chin, which is beginning to break out in a rash. She cleans him, because someone should. 

They're at fault.


End file.
